MouldyVoldie and Umbridges Worst Nightmare
by DragonViper
Summary: 4 friends join Hogwarts and reeks havoc and gives Umbridge countless headaches. Voldemort wants their power for himself but he must endure the torture they place. The have a bad past, all connected and surprisingly it comes as a shock to people.


**Mouldy-Voldie and Umbridge's worst nightmare.**

**Prologue**

**A loud train ride**

Hogwarts Express had finally left the platform 9 ¾ and the students were finding their seats if they hadn't already. Four new students joining the fifth years walked down between the train cabins, they were laughing, three of them were female and the other was a male. Eventually they found an empty cabin, opposite the one that Harry, Ron, Hermione and a number of others; the new four were very loud and chatty. "What you doing!" One of the girls laughed when the boy had pushed her into Harry's compartment so he could in the other compartment before her, making her go in last. The boy laughs and shut the door before she could get in. The girl went to the door and started to try and slide the door open but the boy held it shut why laughing like crazy.

The girl locked outside had dark purple hair that came to her chin in a stylish mess, her many layers were messily cut and it looked as if had a fair amount of gel and hairspray adding to the volume and complex details. Her skin was pale...ish and her nails were painted a dark purple to match her hair. Her greenish blue eyes had liquid eyeliner around her eyes, she were bright blue skinny jeans with a chain attached to her black belt. Her black tank top was pulled over her belt and revealed her petite form. She gave up trying to slide the door open and fell against it, banging a fist on the glass as she stifled her laughing and pulled a face.

The others in that compartment were laughing at her, but she didn't seem to mind. The one trapped on the outside stood up and said "Fine then! I'll just ask these!" She pointed to the opposite compartment which held Harry and the others. She stuck her tongue out at them with her eyes closed tightly. She gave a short chuckle and then turned to opposite compartment, she slid open the door and peeped her head through, "Ermm, sorry to disturb you all-"She then noticed that Hermione held some kind of book. "Can I just quickly borrow that book?" Hermione looked at her and blinked. "I'll only be quick...please, would it help if I gave you my name?" Hermione gave a hesitant nod and handed the big book over. "Yes man, it weighs quite a bit, I'll just be quick," She took the book back to train corridor, she lifted the book so the bound of the book was facing the glass, the other three in the compartment were leaning against each other on the far side laughing pointing towards her going no no no! The girl threw the book into the glass, shattering through it.

Glass went flying all over into the compartment, the girl the just threw the book pointed at them, "Thats what you get for not letting me in!" They all laughed, students from other compartments came through their doors to see what had happened. She put her hand through the gap in the door and unlocked it. She walked in, her black all star high converse shoes scrapped across the broken glass, she bent down and picked up the book, she walked back to Hermione and handed it to her while the others were shaking glass off of themselves. The girl turned back to leave Hermione's train compartment, she turned on heels to face Hermione again. "My name Is Sam by the way," and she left their compartment to sit in the glass covered one.

They were all gobsmacked, what the hell? Ginny looked towards Hermione and leaned towards her. "Do you know who they are? " Hermione surprisingly nodded, they were new. How can anyone know them yet? Neville, Harry, Ron and Luna looked at either Hermione or Ginny. "She said her name was Sam...Samantha Clawson if I'm not mistaken,"

"So the others must Shane Kale the boy obviously, Ceidleigh Flynn and Anna Dragicevic," Ginny agreed with Hermonie and they all stared towards the opposite compartment.

Shane, the tanned skin male and brown hair that comes over his ears was playing some heavy metal music. A song by Slipknot, Duality. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO SEND ME THAT SONG!" Sam yelled and ran over to sit next to him, she pulled out a black walkman phone.

"Okay what's you bluetooth name?"

"Purple Reaper,"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Of course, it would be,"

Sam smiled widely with her eyes closed. "Indeed hehe,"

"You like saying that don't you?" Asked Ceidleigh, she had black wavy hair that reaches her shoulders.

The one named Anna was sitting by the window reading the first _Resident Evil_ book. Ceidleigh was reading some book called _Marked_ while Shane and Sam was trading music, pictures and themes with their phones. "Here hold this," Sam said and shoved her phone into his hand before he could respond. She stood up and picked up a black laptop case and took out her black hp laptop. She opened it and turn it on.

"Oooooh nooo fair," Anna moaned yet smiling. Ceidleigh rolled her eyes.

"Why you got that out for?" Shane asked

"I'm bored crapless okay!" Sam strangely responded. She opened up itunes and began playing Billy Talent _Rusted from the Rain_ with max sound.

Ron looked towards the other compartment and then at Harry. "Barking they are, look at them. They're head banging," They looked towards them, they were standing on the glass headbanging doing air guitars or air drums. It looked quite amusing.

After about two hours most people were in their uniforms, including the new four. They had somehow already been placed in houses:

Sam – Slytherin

Shane – Hufflepuff

Ceidleigh – Ravenclaw

Anna – Gryffindor

The loud music coming from Sam's laptop abrutedly went off. "NOOOOO!" Sam yelled, and went over to her laptop. "It's freakin' ran out battery! Stupid thing," She closed the laptop and put it away.

"Aww that sucks," Anna moaned.

"Cheesy nobs," Sam agreed. They laughed.

After a large number of hours they finally reached Hogsmeade Station, everyone got off the train. Sam, Anna, Shane and Ceidleigh all looked around at their new classmates getting off the train. A boy with platinum blond hair walked passed them. Anna and Sam both got an evil glint in their eyes as they saw him and ran up to him.

"Hey dude, what's your name?" Sam asked him.

"Draco Malfoy, you?" He sneered, he hadn't known them for 2 seconds and yet he already didn't like them.

"I'm Anna and that's Sam."

"Howdy," Sam greeted in a strange way and flicked her index finger.

"Oh, and there's no need to be rude. All we did was ask your name." Anna spoke up and Sam just nodded pulling that same strange face as before. Ceidleigh and Shane, who had been watching the scene walked up to them.

"Hey, who's the snarky half-blood?" Ceidleigh asked calmly.

"How dare you! I am pureblood and I will not be insulted by the likes of a mudblood!" Draco shouted vehemently, he was truly offended. Ceidleigh merely yawned and looked around. She saw Hermione and watched her, or rather, watched Hermione's ass.

"Hellooooo, babe at 12 o'clock." She made to go over to Hermione but Shane, Sam and Anna all grabbed the back of her robes and stopped her. "But but but, I want the hot girl!!!" She protested.

"Sorry Ceidleigh, but if me and Anna can't have Draco, then you can't have whatever her is." Sam told her. Shane looked over at Draco, and he looked like he had just swallowed a slug.

"Oh no, this is not happening. I get insulted by a mudblood _and _a stealth midget dyke?" He complained. Ceidleigh instantly turned round and stared at him. All of her friends let go of her robes, they knew they weren't able to stop her. She took out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"What did you just call me? Just 'cause I don't fit into a stereotype, don't mean I'm not gay." She stared threateningly at him before continuing. "Give me one good reason not to use the Crutiatus curse on you." Shane walked up behind her.

"Don't mess with the midget, she bites...and hits, kicks and all sorts. PROTECT YOUR PRIVATE AREAS!" Sam shouted the last bit outloud so the whole station could hear. Ciedleigh slapped her on shoulder. "OW YOU SPONGE-"

"Dont go there," Ciedleigh gave her a mocking glare, kind of already knowing she was going to say it anyway. Sam stood there with her mouth open, looking like she was getting ready to say it.

"-BOBS WHORE!" Sam ran and hid behind Anna as Ciedleigh chased her, got to her a began slapping her. Sam was playfully crying. "AHHHHH, AHHAAAAA! Oh my god wait. She got out her bottle from her bag and chucked the remaining water on the face. "LOOK AT ME NOW KAY! I'M CRYING AND IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!" Sam rubbed her arm and pretended to cry some more.

"How the hell did you get put in Slytherin?" Ceidleigh asked, still pointing her wand at Draco.

Sam shifted on her feet and gave the ceilling a strange confused look and placed her hands on her hips. "I dont know, maybe it's my twisted thoughts and dreams and the fact I want to claw people's faces off with a fork," She nodded, grinned evilly and stared at Ciedliegh with that twisted glare of hers.

"Freak," Draco mumbled and began walking away.

"Where the hell do your going pretty boy?" Ciedleigh growled at Draco, and went closer, her wand came in contact with Draco's shoulder. "Do you want the the Crutiatus curse or the Avada Kedavra killing curse?" Shane placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's going too far KK and you know it." Ceidleigh shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked off to the carriages leading up to Hogwarts. Shane, Sam and Anna ran to catch up with her to see if they could calm her down a bit. Draco stared after them incredulously, truly scared that Ceidleigh was going to use the Crutiatus or Avada Kedavra curse on him.

The carriage ride up to the castle was quiet. This was unusual for the four friends, for they were nearly always listening to music, however Sam's phone had stopped working for some reason, and so had Shane's. "AHH FUCKING PHONE!" Sam yelled and threw the phone on the floor of the carriage, she crossed her arms and laughed at her own silliness and failed at trying to keep an angry face.

When they reached Hogwarts, they all looked up at the ceiling in awe.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Shane commented, Shane grabbed Sam's robes and shook her as he expressed his aweness. The four friends were unsure whether to go now, because they had already been sorted, they didn't need to go with the first years. However, they didn't know which table seated which house. A prefect from each house came up to them. Hermione was the prefect for Gryffindor, Ernie Macmillion was the prefect for Hufflepuff, Draco was the prefect for Slytherin and Anthony Goldstein was the prefect for Ravenclaw.

"Haha Sam. You've got the half-blood for a prefect." Ceidleigh pointed out and glared at Draco before allowing Anthony to lead her to the Ravenclaw table. Draco glared back at her and then turned to Sam.

"I guess you're in Slytherin then. Come with me." He didn't sound too pleased that she was in Slytherin, pulled faces and mimicked him when his back was turned and followed him, Anna and Shane laughed at her. Anna and Shane watched this whole display before letting their house prefects take them to their tables.

Once they were seated and the first years sorted, Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went quiet.

"Welcome all of you to a new year at Hogwarts. We have a few new changes here this year, the most notable being four new students, who have all been placed into fifth year already due to their age. Our changes in staff are Dolores Umbridge, who is our new Defence Against The Darks Arts teacher, and Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be covering Professor Hagrid's classes until he returns." Dumbledore announced. Behind him, Professor Umbridge stood up and coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. She walked to Dumbledore and stood next to him.

"Welcome everyone, it is a pleasure to be able to teach here at Hogwarts and to see all of your happy faces smiling up at me." She began to say but was unable to due to Anna standing up at the Gryffindor table and shouting out:

"Hey Umbridge! Sit back down and let Dumbledore finish his speech! We don't interrupt him, so why should you?" Umbridge glared at her before saying sternly. You could hear Anna's three burst out laughing from their tables. Sam stood up and climbed out from behind the bench and tripped, but stopped herself from falling. Sam picked up a apple and went aound the table.

"Hey Umbridge!" Professor Umbridge looked towards her. "Think fast!" Sam threw the apple towards Umbridge and it bouced off her head. Sam clapped and laughed. "WOOO!" Sam raised both arms up in the air.

"How dare you two act that way towards a teacher like that? Detention, next Monday, my office." She then stalked off to sit back down at the table. Dumbledore continued his speech. Sam and Anna laughed, you could hear Ciedleigh and Shane laughing to. The two girls weren't affected by the dentention at all, infact they found it funny.

"Thank you, Miss Dragicevic, Miss Clawson, although that was quite unnecessary, I believe you have given the students something to talk about. As I was pretty much finished anyway, you may all start on your dinner. I understand you all wish to talk amongst yourselves about this." He went and sat back down with the other teachers.

- - - - - -

**Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class**

Umbridge had started her class about 20 minutes ago. "Where are those four new students?" Just as she said that the Anna came skidding in through the door, Sam was doing the same but she tripped over her own foot and her arms and legs were waving everywhere and she hit Shane in the face.

"Ahaaaa!!! Oh my God sorry Shane!" Shane had a hand on his face but was silent laughing. "Shane your doing that silent laugh again!" Sam copied him, Shane placed a hand on his stomach because it hurting from his laughter, Sam copied that to. Ciedliegh rolled her eyes and walked past them and took a seat between Harry and Hermonie.

Shane sat somewhere near the back, Anna took the empty place at the front. Sam turned and stared at the all the chairs, there was no place for her. "Ahhh man you kind to be kidding me!"

"Miss Clawson please take a seat," Umbridge asks her calmly.

Sam grew a face of mocking awe and looked towards Umbridge. "I would but there is no fucking seat is there you pink tart!" Sam booted her desk but showed no sign that it hurt. "That hurt," Sam mumbled and began flipping through parchments and books on her desk.

"Excuse me?" Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"You bloody heard me," Sam replied. "Ugly twat face," She mumbled.

"Go stand outside!" Umbridge pointed towards the door. Anna, Ciedleigh and Shane tried not to laugh at their friends actions and replies.

"Whatever," Sam kicked the desk again, put this time her conversed covered foot went through the wood and once more showed no more of the pain it caused. Sam pulled her leg out and walked towards the door of the class room. She went out there and closed the door.

"Well, before I was rudely interupted-" Sam burst open the door, leaning against it.

"OW!" She yelled, pulling a twisted face and slammed the door shut with her on the outside. Her three friends burst out laughing.

Umbridge gave the three sternful glares. "Oh the glare of doom!" Shane murmured.

**A/N Lol, Okay so the four new students are based on me and three of my friends. They are their actaul names and stuff. **

**Us on **

**Me (Sam/PurpleReaper/Snuff) – dragonxdiamond**

**Anna (Sulfur) – TR93**

**Ciedleigh (KK) - shadowcay **

**Shane – Doesn't have an account lol poor him hehe**

**Okay I have plans for these four and KK is helping me with this!!**

**KK: "About time you mentioned me,"**

**Sam: "Well I'm sorry!! I got preocciped," ......... .**

**KK: "Liar,"**

**Sam: "Oh do shut up,"**

**KK: "That sounds really posh,"**

**Sam: "I know, what can I say? I'm British. Anyone care for a cup of tea??"**

**KK: *Rolls eyes***

**Sam: "I'll shut up now,"**

**Anna: "SNUFF!!"**

**Sam: "Sulfur!"**

**Sam and Anna: "AHHHHHHH....."**


End file.
